


在大腿内侧的刺青

by Escape_627



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	在大腿内侧的刺青

色气三十题  
30、在大腿内侧的刺青  
【黑道x卧底】

“不害怕吗？”男人挑着眉，戏谑地问。表面上看着似乎很轻松，但布满血丝的双眸和握着一把锋利的刀子架在青年脖子上的手微颤着，出卖了他。其实他怕。比青年更怕。

青年冷笑，反问：“我为什么要怕？”

男人看他这副轻松的模样恼了。他TM都把刀子架他脖子上了，还一副不怕死、很轻松的样子！压根就没有把他当回事儿，更没有把自己当回事儿嘛！

“不怕？很好……”男人无力地点点头，对身后打了个手势，突然不知从哪里冒出几个大汉，个个熊腰虎背的，预示要脱去衣服。男人站在一旁，狠戾地看着，心里在想什么只有他自己知道。

青年这下也察觉到了什么，开始挣扎，束缚着一双手的金属碰撞在一起发出清脆的响声，他的声音忍不住颤抖起来：“不，不要……吴亦凡，你TM禽兽！”

你可以囚禁我、束缚我，但是你不能用这种方式侮辱我！

男人像是做了一个很大的决定，深吸了一口气后，沉重地说：“好好办，最好能让他松口，说出点什么。”接着就离开了这个地方。身后传来青年多凄惨的哀求与抗议，他也只是咬紧牙关，不去理会。

这，就是背叛他的下场。即使他爱那个青年，但他背叛了他，他依旧不会手下留情。

可即便如此，为什么心会是疼的呢？

男人回想起每每和青年欢爱的时候，他都喜欢舔弄青年大腿内侧靠近根部的位置的那朵曼珠沙华刺青，他曾经问过青年，这个刺青是怎么来的，吟哦着的青年只是微笑着说了句找人刺的，随后就勾着他的脖子忘情地接吻，当时的他理智很快就被涌上的情欲给打败，握着青年的腰便是狠狠的律动，不再追究这件事，以至于没看见青年眼底的伤感。

那时候的他因为沉浸在甜腻的欢爱中，后来更加对这个纹在暧昧部位的刺青爱不释手，于是也没有再在意，而如今，他可算是清醒了，终于想起这个曼珠沙华的刺青，便是他们组织最大的敌人首领身边的红人的标志。从前就听说过这号人物，虽然从来不露面，但是很受他们老大的喜爱这样的流言可不低调。

原来，朴灿烈就是那个人……

吴亦凡嘴角艰难地牵动着，试图勾起弧度，然而他知道，即使看不见，自己脸上的笑容定是有多难看就有多难看。呵呵，朴灿烈啊朴灿烈，你可真是把我给刷的团团转啊……

吴亦凡停顿了脚步，握紧的拳头早就把掌心掐得没了知觉，他闭上眼深吸一口气，再也不犹豫地往回头走去。他还是很爱他，他做不到让别人凌辱爱人这种事！

朴灿烈瞪着正朝他走来的几个男人，心里虽然害怕万分，泪眼汪汪看上去好不可怜，却还是倔强地瞪着他们，一副不屈服的样子。

那几个人见他这样子也没有多余的表情，一句淫语也没说，只是自顾自的先把衣服给脱了，他们都是拿钱办事的，乖乖做了拿了钱就是了，那笔钱也够他们过完下半辈子了。

“不，不要过来，求求你们……”朴灿烈摇着头，被手铐铐在背面的双手动弹不得，想哭却怎么也哭不出来，他总算明白了人到了最绝望的时刻想流一滴眼泪是有多困难。此时，脑海里浮现的是与吴亦凡过去这半年来的点滴，吴亦凡很宠他，也很爱他，这些都是他可以感受到的，是真心的，不带任何一点其他的因素，就是只爱他这个人，一个叫朴灿烈的普通人。

吴亦凡，你再不回来，我以后就不原谅你了哦。心里虽是这么想着，但是他知道吴亦凡的性格，容不得背叛，做了决定十头牛都拉不回来。

眼看着几个男人逐步逼近，朴灿烈绝望地闭上了眼。这就是他本就该得的下场。成功，他便带着这份爱悄悄地离开；失败，他就是被吴亦凡玩死，他还是爱他。因为这个世界上，再也没有像吴亦凡这样，待他好的人。

“住手！”就在几个男人伸手过去准备将朴灿烈的衣服撕开时，身后传来一阵男人颤抖、愤怒的低吼。

吴亦凡大步流星地走过去，蹲在朴灿烈跟前，轻柔地替他解开有些生锈了的铁质手铐，朴灿烈纤瘦的手腕因挣扎而被手铐摩得红肿，刺痛了吴亦凡的双眼。一手穿过朴灿烈的膝盖下，一手托着他的背后，将人抱起，嘴里不忘柔声安慰着：“灿烈别怕，我回来了，对不起再也不让你受伤了，对不起……”

原本已经做好准备被几个男人玷污的朴灿烈，在短短几秒内被吴亦凡解开手铐、抱在怀里、柔声安慰，一气呵成的一系列举动给弄的有些呆滞。当鼻翼里传来熟悉不过的气息，耳边听见的则是那人强而有力的心跳，那人似乎很紧张，心跳比往常更快了些许，还有莫过于让他最熟悉的低沉的声音。一切都太突然，使得他一个没忍住就红了双眼，鼻子变得酸胀，最后再也忍不住了紧紧抓着吴亦凡胸前的衣襟放声大哭。

“哇！吴亦凡你好过分啊！你为什么要这样对我！为什么！呜呜……你再不回来我就真的不要原谅你了……对不起亦凡，我也很难受的，我不是故意要骗你的，呜呜……”

听着怀里的爱人哭的撕心裂肺，还不忘一直同他道歉，吴亦凡觉得自己的心真的就快疼得窒息。他吻着朴灿烈的发顶，哽咽地重复着：“对不起，对不起宝贝……我错了，对不起……”

车里，朴灿烈与吴亦凡面对面跨坐在吴亦凡的腿上，脸埋在吴亦凡的颈窝，手指依旧揪紧吴亦凡肩上的衣料，深怕吴亦凡又把他丢下，由于刚才哭的太凶，以至于到现在还打着嗝。

吴亦凡则是一手搂着朴灿烈的腰，一手在他背后轻轻地顺着，心疼极了。

“开车。”他使唤司机。

“亦凡……回家……”

“嗯，宝贝我们回家。放心，再也不丢下你了。对不起。”说着，他把朴灿烈搂的更紧了些，试图给朴灿烈更多的安全感。他在心里暗暗发誓，不管朴灿烈的身份是什么，他还是想对朴灿烈好，想宠他想爱他。

车子在半小时后停在别墅前，吴亦凡牵着朴灿烈下了车。一进屋，朴灿烈便迫不及待将吴亦凡推到门边上，强行吻住吴亦凡的唇。急躁的动作无一不显示他的不安，两片薄唇啃咬着对方的，舌头在吴亦凡还未伸进来自己口腔前已探入对方的，妖娆的小舌像是水蛇般缠绕起吴亦凡的舌头来，舌尖还不忘时不时舔弄吴亦凡的上颚。

吴亦凡双手扶着朴灿烈的腰，即使被朴灿烈强攻着，但很快的便夺回了主权，领着朴灿烈深吻起来。暧昧地喘息和亲吻时发出的水渍声回荡在二人的耳边，下身都开始蠢蠢欲动。朴灿烈坏心一起，伸手探去吴亦凡下身搭起的帐篷，一把握住，随后传来吴亦凡的低吟，满意地勾起嘴角，轻轻地解开吴亦凡的裤带和拉链，开始挑逗着。

“你这小家伙……”吴亦凡被他猝不及防的一握，而喘了一下。看着近在咫尺的人儿嘴角勾起胜利的微笑，又无奈又宠溺。

吻够了之后，朴灿烈推开吴亦凡，蹲下身子，在吴亦凡阻止之前，连同内裤一起将吴亦凡的裤子给扒拉下来。早已昂头的龙根立马弹了出来，险些打在他的脸上。他张开口将大家伙含入口里，不给吴亦凡一丝喘气的时间，边回忆着吴亦凡平时对他做的口交，灵活的舌头边开始了舔弄。

“唔！灿烈，别……”这还是第一次朴灿烈给他做口交，吴亦凡猝不及防，本想去阻止可是朴灿烈已经含住了他的。他从来都不舍得朴灿烈替他口交，虽然朴灿烈曾经也想这样做，但是都被他拦下，一开始朴灿烈还很沮丧，他觉得这样的朴灿烈特别可爱，但是又不忍心他难过，于是和他解释道：“这种事情你不必做，我替你做就好。”

而此时此刻，朴灿烈正跪在他身前，双手抓着他的衣角，嘴里吞吐着他的阴茎，一双漂亮的桃花眼盯着自己看，眼神满满的是期待，而因染上情欲而带有泪光的眸子在吴亦凡看来更是无辜，一时之间吴亦凡差点就丢盔弃甲，射在朴灿烈嘴里。

他无奈，揉了揉朴灿烈的头，而朴灿烈也因此得到吴亦凡的鼓励，更加卖力起来。他学东西快，再加上吴亦凡平时都替他做这等事，于是即使是第一次替吴亦凡做，他也不会显得半点生涩，相反的把吴亦凡伺候得很舒服。

半响，吴亦凡便不再在意这些，被温热湿稠的口腔包裹着进出吞吐，让他感觉前所未有的快感，加上朴灿烈坏心地逗弄着顶端的那小孔，还有那五根葱白的玉指在揉捏着阴囊，使他手指忍不住陷进朴灿烈后脑勺的头发里，抓着朴灿烈的头，恰到好处的力道律动起自己的下身，不会让朴灿烈觉得不适，也不会让自己得不到快感。

很快地，吴亦凡觉得下腹一紧，赶紧把阴茎抽离朴灿烈的嘴里，但还是来不及，将乳白色的稠液射在了朴灿烈的脸上，搭配着朴灿烈殷红的眼角和白皙剔透的肌肤，好不色情。

“唔……”朴灿烈低吟一声，沾了一些脸上的精液就往嘴里送，眼里带有戏谑和诱惑地望着吴亦凡。

吴亦凡只觉得下腹再次一紧，低声咒骂道：“真TM是个小妖精！“接着把人从地上拉起来，打横抱起丢到沙发上，不给朴灿烈半点思考的时间，整个人已经欺压上去。双手已经耐不住伸进朴灿烈的衣服里，历经磨练而起茧子的手掌顺着腰的两侧一路摸索着，光滑的肌肤让他爱不释手。

“噫……痒，哈哈~”朴灿烈怕痒，被摸得全身战栗，两手抵在吴亦凡胸前，似有似无的推搡更加显得欲拒还迎，更是让吴亦凡有意挑逗。

“笑，嗯？你觉得这个时候适合笑吗？”吴亦凡侧着脸，挺拔的鼻尖轻轻划过朴灿烈的脸颊，使后者忍不住闪躲。他坏笑着闻了闻朴灿烈带有淡香的脸庞，接着改转了方向，一把便咬住了那柔软小巧的耳垂。此刻，朴灿烈衣服里的一双手自然也没闲着，早就来到胸前的两颗红桃，正在挑弄。

撩起朴灿烈的衣服，白皙得甚至可称为苍白的肌肤染上了一层淡粉，两个坚挺的乳头曝露在空气中，好不可爱。吴亦凡只觉得下腹一紧，忍住欲望想要继续挑逗身下之人。朴灿烈抓着被拉到胸膛上面的衣服，因歪着头脖子上的肩颈线更加的明显，为朴灿烈添加了更上一层楼的性感。更让吴亦凡为之疯狂的是，朴灿烈正咬着自己的唇，泪眼汪汪盯着自己看，檀口轻启道：“不来吗？”

吴亦凡觉得自己额头上的青筋正明显地突跳，像是下一秒就要穿破额头。他重新吻上朴灿烈柔软的双唇，褪下后者身下所有的遮挡物，架起朴灿烈的一条腿挂在自己肩上，大腿内侧接近隐秘部位的那抹艳红色的曼珠沙华映入眼帘。他将两指交到朴灿烈嘴里示意他舔，而朴灿烈也听话地含住了吴亦凡的两根手指，温热的舌头在指间穿梭。

待手指全湿透之后，吴亦凡从朴灿烈嘴里抽出，来到朴灿烈身后的密蕾，两指抵在那小巧的洞穴外围轻轻地按压。

“唔……你个混蛋，快进来啊，别这样……”朴灿烈扭了扭腰并表示不满，此刻吴亦凡根本就是有意要逗他，明知道他最无法忍受的就是这种感觉，偏偏还喜欢作弄他。

“呵呵，宝贝，你告诉我你想要什么？不然我怎么会知道。”

“嗯……要，要你进来里面，快点啊……”朴灿烈已经不耐烦，抓着吴亦凡的手指就想要往自己后庭里塞，试图缓解里头痒痒的感觉。

吴亦凡坏心一笑，低声道一句别急，便将手指慢慢进入到朴灿烈的蜜穴中，紧致温热的甬道立马包裹着他的手指，吴亦凡只觉得下身越发的肿胀，于是也不再拖拉，开始抽送自己的手指，好给朴灿烈做扩张。吴亦凡早已熟悉这高温的地方，而朴灿烈的身体早也就认识两指的主人，很快便有了一丝熟悉又陌生的感觉涌上身体。

待那窄小的地方能够容纳四根手指之后，吴亦凡停下了抽送，将手指拔出来，刹那间朴灿烈只觉得后穴密密麻麻的空虚感一涌而上，忍不住又扭着腰，对准吴亦凡的东西就要自己送进去。吴亦凡自然也知道他的意图，拍了拍那圆润的臀瓣，失笑：“别急，别伤到了。”

吴亦凡握着自己的茎身，粗壮的龟头对着随着主人呼吸而不停收缩又撑开的穴口，缓缓挤入里面。手指不比这大家伙，朴灿烈的下身一时变得满满涨涨的，有些不适。吴亦凡安抚地摸着他的腰，等朴灿烈已经适应之后，开始摆动下身，九浅一深地送达深处。

“啊……亦凡别闹了，再……再快点啊……”

“那你求我啊？嗯？”吴亦凡双手撑在朴灿烈的两侧，双眸带着笑意调笑道。

“呜……你好坏啊，嘤……老公求你啊……快点好不好，我不舒服……”

吴亦凡满意地咧开嘴角，“遵命。”语毕，俯下身去与朴灿烈接吻，下身抽送的速度加快，粗壮的龟头不停顶撞着最深处的那个点，直把朴灿烈送上最高点。

朴灿烈双手环着吴亦凡的背部，指甲舒服得陷入了吴亦凡背后的肌肉里，嘴上不忘鼓励道：“啊啊……亦凡好棒，嗯，再快点啊……快点……”

“嗯……你这小妖精，这么浪，嗯？让你有的受的！”说着，吴亦凡又加快了速度，胡乱顶撞在肉壁里的每一处，感受着里头柔软的嫩肉在他欲抽出时依依不舍地吸吮着自己的肉棒，就觉得脑子一热，心里想的是只想把这具魅惑的身躯给操坏。

“真TM想把你囚禁起来，锁上铁链，不让别人看见！”吴亦凡将脸埋进朴灿烈的颈窝间，大力地嗅着专属朴灿烈的气味，张嘴啃咬着脖子上的嫩肉，随后又怕把人咬疼了改成用舌头舔，吸吮着留下玫红色的痕迹。

“那你……啊……倒是把我关起来啊嗯……”朴灿烈双腿环住吴亦凡的腰，双手扶着其肩膀，汗水把中长的亚麻色头发沾湿，有些贴在红扑扑的脸上，一双令吴亦凡失神的桃花眼微微眯起，里头满是情欲和爱意，嘴角勾起一个邪魅的弧度，让他变得更加性感。

“呵。这可是，你说的。”

“嗯~”朴灿烈把人往下一拉，咬住那双薄唇，呢喃着：“操死我吧。”

闻言，吴亦凡像是失了理智的猛兽，一个劲儿地往里抽插，像是要贯穿这具身体。抽插了百回，朴灿烈高吭一声，到达巅峰，前端喷出米白色的浊液，喷在了两人的腹部上。

“宝贝，再多一会。”说着，吴亦凡继续卖力地抽送着下身。

“嗯啊啊……亦凡，亦凡……嗯……”

“我在这。”

不出十分钟，吴亦凡也到达了高潮，而本来就情欲未了的朴灿烈也同时收紧后方，与吴亦凡一同射了。

感受到蜜穴里一股股高温的精液喷射在内壁里，朴灿烈抖了抖身子。

吴亦凡抽出下身，那些装不下的精液便争先恐后地从红肿的洞穴流了出来，弄在沙发上。

朴灿烈全身瘫软地躺在沙发上，手指有一下没一下地摸着靠在自己怀里的头，听着两人夹杂在一起的喘息声，心里觉得涨涨的，很幸福。这时候吴亦凡突然掰开他的大腿，他猝不及防，惊叫了一声。感受到吴亦凡灼热的眼神一直盯着自己大腿内侧的那块刺青上，他不自在地想要缩回腿，然而吴亦凡并不可能让他如愿。

“亦凡……”他无措地叫唤道爱人的名字，眼神紧紧盯着吴亦凡瞪红了的双眼，心抽痛着。他害怕吴亦凡又像几小时前那样，把他一个人丢下，并且做出那样的事情。

“告诉我。”吴亦凡凑上去，闻了闻，仿佛那朵红艳的花朵有着它原有的香气一般。而事实上并没有，只有属于朴灿烈身上的淡淡的清香。

朴灿烈像是不想再回忆一般，但是他知道他还欠爱人一个解释。他闭上眼睛，回忆着过往，被吻得红肿的嘴一张一合，平静地叙述：“我10岁那年被家里人卖到组织里。”说着，朴灿烈能够明显地感觉到身上的人突然一僵。

他把玩着吴亦凡的柔软的发丝，继续说：“这个刺青是在我18岁生日那天纹上的。那个人告诉我，我就像是这朵花一样，娇艳、如火如血那般，触目惊心的赤红色，虽然美丽却碰不得，他说我就是个不祥之美，他还说我这样的人不配得到爱情。”

“我恨他。他逼着我做了很多我不愿意的事情，包括睡在他身边。不知道有多少个晚上我都想趁他睡着时把他给杀了，可是每一晚都被他识破，而代价就是……”朴灿烈苦笑，没有说下去，他不想说，这样他觉得好屈辱，他很不甘。

吴亦凡没有说话，这是朴灿烈第一次和他谈起自己，他知道朴灿烈现在需要发泄。听到那个男人这样对待他的朴灿烈，他真的恨不得现在马上就冲到那人面前把那人的脖子拧断！

“我想着，既然杀不死他，那我逃出去总行了吧……可是，终究是无果。那人，无情地割断了我的翅膀，收藏在一个没人知道的地方。亦凡，你知道吗，当时的我，有多痛……”朴灿烈说话的语气出奇的平静，一点起伏也没有，仿佛述说的是别人而不是自己，他甚至觉得本该湿润的眼眶此时根本挤不出一点咸，很干涩。

“灿烈……”吴亦凡撑起身体，与朴灿烈四目相对，眼里的心疼和皱着的眉头使朴灿烈柔和地微笑，他伸手抚平了皱起的眉头，抚摸着吴亦凡的脸颊，爱意绝对不输吴亦凡的。

“说起来，我还想感谢他呢。要不是他让我来你这当卧底，我怎会遇见你与你相识、相知、相爱。我从来不敢奢望有个真心待我好的人，但是遇见你之后，我开始变得贪婪。我觉得和你度过的每一天永远都不够，我不只想和你过完这辈子，下辈子也要，下下辈子也要……我其实一早就想告诉你，可是我害怕，害怕这份情我还没爱够就要断了，害怕再也无法爱你。”

“不会的，对不起，我再也不会把你丢下了，再也不会了。”吴亦凡一下下地、怜爱地吻着朴灿烈的唇。

不会再做出把你丢下，这么过分的事了，灿烈——


End file.
